Halloween is Just the Beginning
by livs2write
Summary: A costume ball on Halloween is just the beginning for Harm and Mac. One-shot.


A/N: This bit of fluff just came to me yesterday, so I've spent a whole day (off and on as time allowed) working to get it out. This is a one-shot. Feedback is always welcomed, and appreciated. Enjoy!

**08:57 EST**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**October 9th**

"… Rabb, you'll defend; Mackenzie, you'll prosecute," Admiral Chegwidden said. "All right people, just one more thing: I've been informed that there will be a costume ball at the White House, and our staff has been invited, so unless you have small children, or a damned good excuse, attendance will be mandatory. Dismissed."

Everyone came to attention as the Admiral stood and left the room, and then they began gathering their things.

Harm looked at Mac, noting the somewhat sour expression she now wore. "What's wrong Marine? Don't like Halloween?"

Mac looked at him, and shook her head. "It's not Halloween itself I dislike; I _hate_ costume parties."

"I think they're kind of fun, myself," Harm said, shrugging. "Any idea what you're going to dress up as?"

Mac groaned. "None. Did I mention I hate costume parties?" She looked at the file folder in her hand from her latest case. "We need to get started on this case," she said.

Harm grinned and followed her out of the conference room. "I'm going to head over to the brig to interview my client," he told her.

Mac nodded absently, reading the file as they got on the elevator. "Looks like I have a full day ahead of me; there's at least a half a dozen interviews I need to conduct."

The other passengers got off on the next floor, and they were alone. "Mac?"

"Hmm?" Mac asked, still looking over the investigation notes in the file.

"Would you be my date for the costume ball?" he asked, as casually as he could manage.

Mac froze, and then looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth open slightly, studying his expression. He was serious. She nodded dumbly, and was about to say something, when the elevator doors opened and Harm motioned for her to precede him out.

"I'll call you later?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Mac again nodded, still unable to reply as she watched him walk towards his office.

"Ma'am?" Harriet's voice came from beside her. "Are you okay?"

Mac blinked and looked at Harriet. Shaking herself, she managed a smile for her friend. "Yeah, Harriet, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Harriet said, as she watched Mac move towards her office. She saw Harm, who had just exited his office, and locked his door, watching Mac move across the bullpen and enter her office.

The expression he wore was one of intense longing, and then he smiled a slow, sultry smile.

Raising both eyebrows, Harriet wondered what in the world was going on between those two now, as she saw Harm place his cover on his head, and move across the bullpen towards the elevators.

"Harriet," he nodded, as he pushed the button to call the elevator car.

"Sir," Harriet replied, standing a bit straighter. "Everything all right?"

Harm glanced towards Mac's office door, and then smiled broadly. "Everything's perfect," he said, stepping onto the elevator and turning to face her. He winked at her, just before the doors closed, leaving her standing there with a curious expression on her face.

**20:17 EST**

**Halloween Costume Ball**

**The White House**

**October 31****st**

Harm smiled as they stood in line to hand off their coats. He'd picked Mac up at her apartment, dressed as a nineteenth-century southern gentleman, and she'd already been wearing a long coat to cover up her costume. He was dying of curiosity.

"You know, you have to take off your coat to give it to them," he whispered to her.

Mac glanced nervously up at him, suddenly unsure about having chosen this particular costume.

After Harm had asked her to the ball that first day, things had been a bit hectic. They had been opposing each other in a case, and just when that had wrapped up, Harm had been sent TAD out to a destroyer, so they'd had little time to really talk much, other than to occasionally discuss their plans for the ball. Harm had decided relatively early what he wanted to dress up in, but Mac had taken until the week before to finally nail down what it was she wanted to wear.

And she'd refused to tell Harm what it was.

They were now next in line, and Harm looked at Mac with raised eyebrows. "Can't wear your coat all night, Mac," he said.

Mac gave him a tight, nervous smile, and nodded her head. She took a deep breath, and then undid the belt around her coat and removed it.

Harm's mouth suddenly went dry, and his throat constricted, as he took in her costume.

Mac was dressed as a Harem girl. She wore black slipper-like shoes, and a skirt that looked as if it had been knitted, or crocheted, out of golden thread, into layers of various-sized loops. The effect meant that she was covered to her ankles, but it was completely see-through. The top of the skirt was made of black silk, and looked suspiciously like a bikini bottom, and she had a see-through black scarf, covered with tiny gold 'coins', tied sideways across the top of the skirt. Her midriff was completely bare, and she wore a black and gold bikini-style top that was tied in a bow just under her breasts, and was completely sleeveless. Golden dangle bracelets were at each wrist, and a black velvet choker with a single, dangling golden coin, was at tied around her throat. She wore large, golden hoop earrings, and finished off the costume with a fake ponytail in the exact color of her own hair, tied up with a black scarf, which was bordered with gold thread.

Mac avoided Harm's gaze as she removed her coat, and sighed, handing her coat over to the valet. She was agonizingly aware of the lascivious stares of every male around her.

Harm took her hand, and placed it in the crook of his elbow.

"You look amazing," he softly breathed into her ear. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Mac blushed, averting her gaze. "Thank you," she answered softly.

He led her through the doors of the ballroom, and then towards the table where the other members of the JAG staff were seated.

"Commander, Colonel," Admiral Chegwidden, dressed as a pirate, said, smiling at them. "Glad you could make it."

Harm smiled. "Well, it _was_ mandatory, Sir."

"That it was," he conceded. "Your costume is very attractive, Colonel."

"Thank you, Sir," Mac said, surprised.

The Admiral gave her a small smile, and nodded.

"Sir, Ma'am," Bud said, smiling in greeting. He was dressed as a Captain Kirk from Star Trek, while Harriet was dressed as a vampire. "You both look great."

Mac gave him a small smile, as she took her seat. "Thanks, Bud," she said.

"Where did you find that costume, Ma'am?" Harriet asked. "It's gorgeous."

"Um, it's mine," Mac said, obviously uncomfortable. "I took belly dancing classes a few years ago, and I bought it for our final competition."

Harm's eyebrows rose into his hairline, and he grinned. "You know how to belly dance?"

Mac groaned inaudibly, when she realized her mistake. "Yeah," she said softly.

The opening speeches began, so everyone turned their attention to the first speaker.

"You'll have to show me sometime," Harm whispered in Mac's ear, causing her to shiver.

She looked at him with wide eyes, but didn't comment.

After the speeches were all concluded, and dinner had been served, eaten, and cleaned up, the band began to play. People began to make their way towards the dance floor, and the Admiral moved off to go and talk with some people he knew.

"Would you like to dance?" Harm asked Mac, as soon as Bud and Harriet had made their way out to the dance floor.

"I'd love to," Mac replied, smiling.

Harm pulled her chair out for her, and walked with her out to the dance floor, where he pulled her into his arms and began to move to the music.

They danced to a couple of songs, and then made the rounds through the room, talking to the various people that they knew, and making new acquaintances.

Mac was relieved to see that she wasn't the skimpiest-clad woman in the room, and she received many compliments on her costume. She determinedly ignored the ogling stares from several of the men, and a few dirty looks from some of the women.

Harm was extremely attentive, and he made certain that every man in the room was left with no doubt that she was there with him, without being obnoxious or stifling.

"Mind if I step outside to get some air?" Mac asked.

"Not at all," Harm replied. "I'll come with you, if that's okay."

Mac nodded, and they made their way to the balcony, surprised to find they were the only ones out there. Mac took a deep breath, and sighed.

"You okay?" Harm asked, concerned.

Mac nodded, giving him a small smile. She was quiet for several minutes, just looking up at the stars, before she finally glanced over at him. "Harm? Why did you ask me to be your date? I thought you and Renee were an item now?"

Harm looked at her, surprised. "I had dinner with Renee a couple of times, but I'm not really interested in her," he told her. "As to why I asked you to be my date… I think you know why."

Mac shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Mac…" he started, and then sighed. "Because I'm interested in you… because I wanted to come to the ball with you, not with Renee, or anyone else."

Mac looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Why me? What makes me so special? Harm, you can have any number of women~"

Harm suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss her, so he did, effectively putting a stop to whatever she had been about to say.

When Mac pulled away, she stared up at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open, and her breathing ragged. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead moved back into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck and kissing him again.

Harm gently pushed her back the couple of steps needed to brace her against the wall, and then deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth, and splaying his open palms along either side of her bare waist. He felt Mac shiver against him, and pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

"Cold?" he asked her, concerned.

Mac shook her head, giving him a soft smile. "No."

"Let's get out of here," he suggested.

Mac licked her bottom lip, and nodded.

They made their way through the crowd, stopping long enough to say goodbye to the other members of the JAG staff that were still there, and then retrieved their coats.

When Harm's Lexus was brought around, he opened the door for Mac, waiting for her to climb inside.

Mac paused just before she climbed into the vehicle, and leaned close to him. "Your place is closer," she whispered into his ear, and then smiled meaningfully at him.

Harm gave her a brilliant smile, and closed the door.

**23:47 EST**

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**October 31****st**

They had driven to Harm's apartment in silence, and he had opened the door of the Lexus for her, holding her hand as they made their way into the building, and as they rode up the rickety old elevator.

He unlocked the door, and he motioned for her to precede him into the apartment, before he went in and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Mac removed her coat, laying it across the back of a dining chair, and then turned and watched as Harm took his coat off and hung it on the coat tree.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "I could make some coffee or something… anything you want."

Mac shook her head, and then stepped close to him, placing her hand on his chest, and then rubbing her palm up to his neck, pulling him down so that their lips were nearly touching. "I want _you_," she breathed.

Harm closed the distance, and covered her mouth with his, wrapping both arms around her waist and lifting her so that her body was flush against his.

They deepened the kiss, and after several minutes, Harm pulled away slightly, kissing along her jaw line to her ear.

"Mac… we need to slow down here," he rasped. "We need to talk, first."

"About what?" Mac asked, breathlessly.

Harm pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, and breathing heavily. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at her, cupping her face in both of his palms.

"Mac, I want this… want _you_…" he said, "but I don't want this to be a one night stand, or a casual relationship. Not with you. I want this to be a serious, long-term, working-towards-forever relationship, but I need to know if that's what you want, too."

Mac blinked, looking into his eyes, and then smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want a casual relationship, or a one night stand, either," she told him.

Harm smiled, and kissed her lips briefly, before he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom, setting her on the bed. He sat beside her, and took both of her hands in his. "There's just one more thing we need to be clear on, before we do this," he said. "Regardless of whether or not you're on birth control pills, would you feel more comfortable if we used a condom?"

Mac was touched by his concern for her feelings. "I trust you," she answered.

Harm smiled. "And I trust you," he replied, "but this is about making sure you feel secure enough that you can relax and enjoy yourself. I would never want you to be uneasy."

Mac caressed his face with her palm. "You have no idea how much that means to me," she told him. "I'm on birth control pills, and I know I can trust you, so we don't need to use anything else, unless you feel it's necessary."

Harm nodded, kissed her tenderly, and then removed his shoes. When he moved to take hers off, she stopped him.

"Why don't you get comfortable, and I'll be back in a few minutes?" she suggested, kissing his lips.

Harm looked puzzled, but smiled. "Okay; hurry back."

Mac gave him a sultry smile. "I will."

Harm watched her walk down the steps towards the living room, and then he turned and began removing his costume, carefully hanging it up. When he was dressed in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt, he turned the covers back on the bed, and then went to the bathroom. After he'd washed his hands, he went in and sat on the bed.

"Mac?" he called.

"Be right there," she called back.

A minute later, Mac returned to the bedroom and put a CD into the player sitting on his night table.

"I had to download a song and burn it to CD, since I didn't bring any of mine with me," she told him.

Harm raised both eyebrows, and looked puzzled. "Okay?"

The left side of her mouth curled up into a smile, and she winked. "Just watch…" she said, and then pushed the 'play' button on the CD player. Then she moved to stand near the foot of the bed.

The music began to play, and Harm swallowed hard as he realized that Mac was going to dance for him. He watched in rapt attention, his breathing becoming faster, and more shallow, with each passing moment. No one had ever done anything like this for him before, and it amazed him how turned on he was by the sight of Mac dancing for him.

When she finished, she smiled at him, and moved gracefully to stand beside him.

He took her hand, and pulled her gently toward him, until she placed one knee on either side of him, so that she was straddling him, then he kissed her tenderly.

"That was the most beautiful, erotic thing I've ever seen," he said softly.

"Really?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Harm nodded, and then wrapped his arms around her, rolling them so that she was beneath him. "I love you," he murmured into her ear, and then his mouth claimed hers once again.

**21:27 EST**

**Rabb Home**

**McLean, VA**

**October 31****st****, Five Years Later**

Harm carried his soundly sleeping three year old son, Danny, into the house and quietly closed the front door. He didn't see his wife in the living room, so he assumed that she must be upstairs sleeping off whatever bug had gotten to her over the last few days. Carefully climbing the stairs, he gently laid the child in his bed, removed his coat, and shoes, and covered him up. Then he kissed his forehead, turned on the nightlight, and closed the door.

Carrying the bag of candy that his son had collected downstairs, he put it in the cupboard above the refrigerator, and then made his rounds through the house, locking up and making sure everything was turned off. Then he went back upstairs, and quietly opened the bedroom door, frowning when he didn't see Mac lying in the bed.

"Mac?" he called.

"In the bathroom," she called. "I'll be right out. How was trick-or-treating?"

"Cold," Harm replied, as he began to undress and get ready for bed. "The kids all had a great time, though. Danny passed out on the drive home; I think he may be in a sugar-induced coma."

"How much candy did he eat?" Mac asked, still in the bathroom.

"Only a couple of pieces that I saw, but at the party before trick-or-treating, there were cupcakes, and cookies, and fruit punch, and caramel apples…" Harm told her, as he turned down the covers, and sat on the bed to wait for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Oh, great," Mac laughed. "So in other words, he's going to be up in a few hours throwing up the rest of the night."

"God I hope not," Harm said, shaking his head.

Mac came out of the bathroom, and held her arms out. "Well? What do you think?"

Harm smiled when he recognized the Harem girl costume she'd worn on their first date. "You're still as gorgeous as ever," he said.

"Mmm," Mac purred. "Good answer."

"I thought you weren't feeling well?" he asked.

"That was earlier; I feel fine, now," she said, moving to kneel beside him on the bed and kiss him. "Thought maybe I'd dance for you, Sailor, if you're interested…"

Harm's eyes darkened, and he smiled a slow, sensuous smile. "Oh, I'm definitely interested," he breathed.

Mac winked at him, kissing him again briefly, and then climbed off of the bed and turned on the CD she'd kept from that first night, five years ago.

As he did every time she danced for him, Harm watched, completely spellbound at the sight of his beautiful wife. Even after five years, it still turned him on every time he watched her.

When she'd finished, Mac moved back over to stand beside him, and smiled when he took her hand and kissed it. "Like that?"

"Loved it," Harm said, kissing the top of her hand, and then up to her elbow. "I love you."

Mac knelt beside him on the bed, kissing him deeply. "I love you, too," she murmured, squealing in delight when he grabbed her and pinned her beneath him on the bed.

"So, whatever bug you had has completely passed, huh?" Harm asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Um… no, not yet," she said.

Harm pulled back, looking at her with concern etched into his features. "I thought you said you felt better?"

Mac smiled. "I do," she nodded. "But I'll probably be sick again in the morning… and the next morning… and every morning after that, for at least for a few more weeks," she said, waiting for the light to come on.

It didn't take long.

"You're… we're… a _baby_?" he asked, smiling widely.

Mac nodded. "Mmmhmm," she murmured.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Went to the doc this morning," she said. "I'm sure."

"When?" he asked.

"My official due date is June 12th," she answered. "But if things go the way they did with Danny, it'll probably be closer to the middle of May."

Harm brushed her hair off of her face, and kissed her tenderly. "I can hardly wait," he said. "I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to conceive again."

Mac nodded in agreement; they had been trying for over a year. "I know." She took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Harm… I've made a decision, and I want to know what you think about it."

"Okay," he replied, curious. "Tell me what it is."

"I've decided to resign my commission and stay home full time," she told him. "Now that you've made Captain, we can afford for me to quit working, and with a new baby and a preschooler, it's more important for me to be here."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Mac nodded. "I'm sure."

Harm looked down into her eyes, and then smiled tenderly. "Then I think it's a wonderful idea. As long as you're happy, Mac, that's all I want."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked, smiling.

"Not for about five minutes," he grinned.

"Mmm," Mac purred. "Maybe I should _show_ you, instead."

Harm nodded, looking at her seriously. "You should," he agreed, and then he kissed her again, while she reached past him, and turned out the light.


End file.
